


Love Letter

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background IwaSuga, M/M, background ennotananoya, background matsukawa/tendou, background yahashira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Oikawa wants to know how he ended up with a confession letter that was a challenge letter





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> all the rare pairs in this one

Hanamaki burst out laughing. "I can't believe what you thought was a love letter turned out to actually be a challenge letter."

Matsukawa smirked and even Iwaizumi seemed amused as Oikawa pouted. "I've only ever gotten love letters in my shoe locker. I had no reason to think this was any different."

Iwaizumi grinned. "Think I can get the guy's number."

Oikawa looked horrified. "You are not allowed to flirt with a guy that hates me. That's like me flirting with Ushiwaka."

Matsukawa who had gotten his hand on the letter, snorted. "This guy definitely doesn't hate you. If anything, it seems like he can't decide if he wants to fight you or fuck you."

Hanamaki started laughing even harder at Oikawa's expression as Iwaizumi's grin grew. "Maybe you should get the guy's number instead."

"Shut up. You guys are the worst friends ever."

* * *

Terushima groaned into his arms. "Why didn't you guys stop me?"

Bobata shrugged. "Well it's not you would have listened to us. It's not our fault that you started out writing a love letter and then got mad about how attracted you were to him."

Terushima whined. "But it was supposed to be a love letter, not a challenge letter."

Poor Runa who overheard the entire conversation winced as she heard too much detail about how attractive Terushima thought Oikawa Tooru was and how mad that made him.

* * *

Oikawa was not expecting Karasuno's Mr. Refreshing to show up at Aoba Jousai all of a sudden but there he was.

"Oikawa san, is it true you got a letter that's both a love letter and letter of challenge?"

Sugawara looked far too excited at the prospect of this actually being the case.

Oikawa grimaced. "I don't know how you heard about that but it's none of your business so go away."

Iwaizumi hit Oikawa on the back of the head.

"Ow. Iwa chan you brute."

"Be nice to Sugawara san, Oikawa. He was just asking an honest question."

Sugawara leaned in to look up at Iwaizumi. "You're so kind Iwaizumi san. Why not just call me Koushi?"

Iwaizumi blushed and looked away. "...Maybe you should call me Hajime then."

Oikawa was disgusted. "I can't believe this. My best friend, dating the enemy."

Sugawara arched an eyebrow at Oikawa while Iwaizumi scoffed. "At least I'm not dating the guess monster of Shiratorizawa like Mattsun is."

Oikawa wailed. "You've all betrayed me."

* * *

Ennoshita was blaming Tanaka and Noya. It didn't matter if this wasn't actually their fault for once but as he watched Yahaba and Shirabu fight like idiots as Futakuchi egged them, Ennoshita found himself missing Karasuno and so it was his two boyfriends' fault. However there was something odd about this whole thing.

Terushima, who was normally doing the same thing as Futakuchi was staring off in the distance with no regard to what was going on around him.

"Care to talk about what's on your mind Terushima? You're being oddly quiet."

Ennoshita could only blame himself for what happened next.

Terushima took one look at Ennoshita and actually burst into tears. "I'm such an idiot."

The sudden outburst cause the other three to turn their attention towards Terushima and Ennoshita.

Ennoshita mumbled. "Well I mean, I can't disagree with that," in a louder voice, "what happened?"

Terushima sniffed. "I messed up my confession letter and now Oikawa will never consider going out with me."

Yahaba took that moment to interrupt. "Wait you sent that letter? Ha. Kyoutani owes me money."

Shirabu scoffed. "Can't you see our friend is having a crisis and instead you're being insensitive talking about bets."

Futakuchi hit them both over the head. "Have your lover's quarrel later. Right now we need to get all the juicy gossip and help Terushima."

Ennoshita sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots. Terushima, what exactly happened with the love letter you sent to Oikawa."

It took everything in Ennoshita to not gag from the revulsion of saying Oikawa's name.

Terushima wiped away his tears. "As I was writing it, I accidentally turned it into a letter of challenge and now Oikawa probably thinks I hate him."

Yahaba was still grinning as Futakuchi started laughing. Even Shirabu looked amused as Terushima started yelling about how they were the worst friends and he couldn't trust anyone here except Ennoshita.

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. "You could just meet him like your letter says and tell him the truth then."

Terushima looked like he found the answer to existence. "You're a genius."

"Hmm. Also Terushima?"

"Yes Ennoshita my man?"

"You have shitty taste in men."

Shirabu actually laughed. "Once again, Ennoshita proves to be the only one of you idiots to have any sense."

Yahaba narrowed his eyes. "You want to say that again."

Futakuchi and Terushima exchanged grins and Ennoshita just face palmed. Why was he surrounded by idiots everywhere he went?

* * *

Terushima was beyond nervous. He had probably ruined everything with his letter but hopefully Oikawa would at least come hear him out.

It seemed the universe decided it had messed with him enough and actually listened to his wishes.

Oikawa Tooru was just as hot as he had been the last time Terushima had seen him and he was not okay.

"Oikawa san. Thank you for coming."

Terushima was terrified that Oikawa would be able to feel his nervousness. It seemed like he could see it with how sharp his eyes were.

"So why exactly did you send me a letter of challenge Terushima Yuuji? I'm only gracing you with my presence because of my best friend so make it quick. You have a minute."

Terushima took a deep breath and started rambling. "It wasn't supposed to be a challenge letter. I was trying to confess but then I remembered how stupidly attractive you are and I started getting mad and it kinda made the letter go places."

During his explanation, Terushima had looked anywhere but Oikawa but he finally looked at the person he liked. Oikawa was gaping and seemed shock.

"Um Oikawa san. Are you okay?"

Oikawa sighed. "Dammit. Mattsun was right." He brightened up. "At least you're hot enough to date someone as amazing as me."

Terushima's eyes widened. "Wait does that mean you're willing to go out with me."

Oikawa waved his hand. "You have one chance. Meet me on Saturday and impress me with one date and maybe I'll go out with you then."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @desikauwa5


End file.
